Founding of the Marcapoo Base
by ADdude
Summary: Being an only child can be a bit lonely sometimes, but there are other worlds out there. Maybe one doesn't have to be an only child when you can visit some of them. And while you're at it make a place so you can all hang out together. Character and concepts are fan made and credited.


**Founding the Marcapoo Base**

 **Disclaimer: This is a fan work and everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

The possibilities are endless.

That was what her Uncle Omni told her, that was what her magic tutor told her, and that was what a poster told her.

Seraph was pretty sure that the poster didn't mean it about alternate universes like the other two did, but it was still a nice poster.

The other two told her about alternate timelines, and how they were like twisted mirror versions of her world, the same yet different.

They also tried to explain the reason behind that, but she got lost after quantum mechanics was brought up.

Seraph remembered all of that as she stood in the Plains of Time and just past the Memoratorium there stood the Mountains of Eternity.

The Mountains of Eternity was just where Uncle Omni kept his stuff, it sounded a lot grander than it was. Though there were some really cool things there, and some stuff that was really dangerous.

Seraph stood in front of a podium where a pair of purple crystilian scissors sat.

The scissors had the same purple glow that the crystals in her uncle did. The reason was pretty simple; they were made from a shard of one of those crystals. The scissors were a little project made by her mother, to see if it was possible to jump timelines.

Yeah, it was, and those scissors could do it.

Seraph looked at the scissors for moment. She felt a tinge of guilt, was she doing something wrong?

No.

Her Uncle said she could mess around with anything except for the stuff in the ultra dangerous weapon room. This wasn't that room, so she was probably almost certainly fine.

Seraph plucked up the scissors, they felt a tad strange. For her entire life she'd been around dimensional scissors, but these felt a little odd.

Still, she'd come this far so why not go farther, just like Janna taught her.

With a snip she slashed at the space before her and reality opened up before her.

"Neat!"

0000

The thing about the scissors is that they tap into the mind and take you to the place you have in mind. If you use them without a place in mind, it gets random.

Seraph was curious, this whole thing was brought upon by curiosity. She wanted to see something worth seeing, but she had no clue of what that would be.

This whole little misadventure was brought on because she was a bit lonely. It was just one of those days where all her friends and family seemed too busy to hang out with her.

She stuck her head through the portal, and to her surprised, found herself in somewhere metallic.

She wasn't sure what she expected, but she didn't expect anything so sci-fi.

There were plenty of people around and some of them looked familiar to her. Seraph blinked as a chuckle escaped her throat.

There a bunch of men in line for something, and they all looked the same. They all looked like her dad in his adult form. So, there were three adult versions of her dad, and that was a little odd since her timeline her dad was only like that in her mom's dimension.

Still she couldn't help but wave her hand and greet them, "Hi dad!"

They looked at her bit surprised before looking away shyly and with shifty eyes. Many scratching their arms or heads.

Seraph couldn't make out what that meant, something seemed off. It was almost like they were nervous about it.

Seraph didn't think about it much as alarms started ringing, and they came with flashing lights.

"Hey you!"

Seraph saw a girl with short brown hair and a blue dress stomp her way. Seraph noticed a flower mark on her cheeks, a fleur-de-lis, Seraph thought she saw that mark in an art book once or on a football team.

Seraph barely heard her over the alarms. The girl seemed to realize that as she took out a walkie and barked something into it trying to get them off.

Seraph decided to help by using an ancient spell that her tutor had taught her. She clapped her hands twice, "Clap off!"

The lights flickered for a second before all the alarms went off.

The girl looked around confused and started to talk but was interrupted by Seraph, "Hi."

She blinked, "Hello."

"You know there is something very familiar about you?" Seraph leaned a little more out of the portal to get a better look at her.

"Yeah, I was about to say the same thing."

Seraph noticed that a few other girls walking around started to notice her.

Seraph tried not to pay any attention to it. Some people didn't adjust to portals.

"You can't just open a portal here!" The girl yelled.

"And where is here?"

"This is the Starco Citadel."

"Starco?" Seraph quirked an eyebrow, she glanced over to a nearby window showing the vastness of space.

"Ooooh!" Seraph's eyes sparkled, she ran up to the window.

Seraph saw a planet a down bellow and an asteroid a short distance away.

"You can't just run off!" The girl quickly caught up.

"Seraph, my name is Seraph."

"Seraph?" She pulled up a small device and ran her name through it, "Yeah, definitely not a starco kid. There is no results for you name."

"What's your name?" Seraph asked, pulling herself away from the window.

"Uh, Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you."

Elizabeth sighed, she didn't think this girl meant to cause any trouble, but she was still breaking rules, "Look, you can't just walk around here. This place is for Starco Kids, and if you want to visit you gotta at least get a visitor pass and go through security-" Elizabeth blinked as she realized something. "Grandma… you kinda look like my grandma …"

"Huh? Really? People tell me that I look a lot like my grandma Angie."

Elizabeth groaned, "Uh, I should have figured it out sooner. I had this whole problem with Jam too. We have the same grandma, just from different timelines."

"What?"

"We have the same dad. Your dad is a Marco from one timeline, and mine is a Marco from another timeline."

It took Seraph a few seconds to take that in, "Then… that means… your my sister?"

"Well, kinda-" Elizabeth didn't finish her though as she found Seraph hugging her. "Whoa!"

"Heh, I never had a sister, or a brother. Things were a bit strange with me and my parents."

"Okay." Elizabeth didn't pry; she knew some of the kids here lost their parents. She didn't want to bring up something like that.

"Okay, enough of the hug." Elizabeth gently pulled Seraph away.

"Sorry about that, I'm told I can get carried away."

"So, this place is filled with all sort of brothers and sisters?"

"Well, half-siblings. Who's your mom?"

"Hekapoo."

"Yeah, we have different timeline moms. There are a bunch of factions for a bunch of different kids."

"Hm," An idea struck Seraph, "Wait, so does that mean there are other me's and other full siblings?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's usually how these things work. I don't think there is one for you guys."

One trait that Seraph shared with her father was that once they had a goal in mind few things could stop them from achieving them.

"I just had a great idea. Thanks Lizzie!" Seraph yanked out a pair of glowing purple scissors.

She slashed at the air creating a new portal.

"Lizzie? Hey, where did you get those scissors?"

It was too late as Seraph had already rushed into the portal.

Elizabeth sighed, at least she didn't have to worry about doing more paperwork. The alarms went off again, whatever spell Seraph had used to stop the alarms had worn off.

0000

Seraph was pretty unique in her universe, and that could be a little lonely sometimes. She had friends and family, but it would have been nice to find someone like her.

Now with those scissors, she had a goal in mind. The problem meant that it was only a vague location, so this would probably be a bumpy ride.

Speaking of rides, a young dragon-cycle roared through some barren lands. The dragon came to a screeching halt as a portal formed before them. Tumbling out of the portal was Seraph who quickly fell to the ground.

The dragon's rider quickly jumped off the mount to help her up.

"Are you okay?"

Seraph smiled as she looked up at teenaged boy. He had red hair with brownish tips, his hair tied up in a small ponytail. He had two yellow horns with two small fire balls at their tips. He had on an orange hoodie/black jacket sleeveless combo. His skin was snow white with patches of brown. His yellow eyes looked at Seraph confused.

Seraph merely smiled, "Hey! I'm Seraph!"

"Uh, I'm Kay."

Seraph giggled as the dragon-cycle sniffed and gave her playful lick. "Yeah, this might sound weird, but I think you're kinda my brother."

"What?"

0000

The hall was filled with lava sculptures wrapped with crystal, thanks to Rhombulus. A girl floated towards the top of sculpture; she took a moment to clean the top. A chill went down her spine.

This was Onyx, daughter of Marco Diaz and Hekapoo, and she sensed something was off. It almost felt like a normal portal, but it had a twinge of something else behind it. For a moment it felt like a black hole, but no. It was something else.

She felt a presence, "Awarii? Is that you? I was thinking of having lunch, want to join me?"

Onyx called to her cousin, she was brat and couldn't resist a chance to pick on her weight. If she hadn't said anything, then it wasn't her.

This was her Uncle Rhombulus's home, they hadn't announced themselves. She had to assume they were trying something sneaky, and here it could be something bad.

Onyx was a young woman with long reddish-brown hair that had a flower crown sitting on top of it. She wore a long red and orange gown with a long skirt that fluttered as she floated. Her long yellow horns glowed slightly as she moved about, she was close to the intruder.

She didn't like the idea of anyone invading the home of anyone in her family, she felt rage bubble up inside her.

She pulled out one of her horns that transformed into a long scythe.

She wouldn't kill them, but she'd make them regret messing with her family.

She could hear their steps about to turn the corner, she took a breath and swung the scythe.

"Ack!"

To her surprise the scythe was blocked… by a short sword … a sword made of solid flames.

She found Seraph holding off the scythe, Seraph had barely managed to form a flame sword to block the blade.

"… Uh… Hi… I'm Seraph… and… is that a scythe? I didn't think you could actually use a scythe to fight! That's awesome."

"Who are you?"

"I'm kinda your sister."

"You don't look anything like my sister, her hair is green and…" Onyx took a look at the girl, "your horns look like mom's but a bit smaller."

Seraph grew stiff, "I'm still growing!"

"And you kinda look like granny Angie."

Seraph worked up a smile, "You got a mole like dad."

Onyx turned her scythe back into her horn. "Did you make that fire sword?"

"Yeah, I call it a flame sword."

0000

Melania Diaz, was young girl with short reddish hair and long red scarf wrapped around her neck. Her day of exploring the Forest of Certain Death had gone bad super quick. She was found by a hydra and chased into the caves.

She was using her scissor blade sword to fight it off, but it was hard. The hydra had several heads, and it was tiring her out.

She slashed at the Hydra, but she had left her side open where another head slammed her into the wall. Melania dropped her blade as she saw another head rush towards her. Desperate, she went for her sword. Her hand wrapped around the hilt, but it was to late as she felt its hot breath over head. She closed her eyes to prepare for the worst.

The head dropped to the side.

To her surprise, a sword of flames sticking out of its head. She looked up to see Seraph using another sword to slice off another head.

Seraph made her way to Melania, "Are you okay?"

Melania jumped and stabbed, poking out the eye of a hydra head that had tried to jump at Seraph.

"Better now."

The head pulled back with a growl.

The girls stood back to back as the head swirled around them ready to attack.

Melania noted, "That sword, kinda looks like my dad's."

Seraph smirked, "Yeah, let's talk after we deal with the hydra."

0000

Apprentice Blacksmith Alex Diaz walked across the lava field, he was trying to find something special. He was trying to make a new sword, something to show his mother how far he'd come along. He stood on a stone looking amongst the lava for it.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted it, a glowing piece of metal. He could feel magic trapped in the metal, it was perfect for what he needed.

He reached out his hand trying to move it with his powers, slowly the lava rippled as the metal began to rise. His horn glowed as he poured his power into his task. His hands lighting on fire with yellow and bright pink flames.

Alex huffed as he felt something else, it started to drop back into the lava, its magic was making it hard for him to lift. Normally heated metals were easy to lift.

"Need help?"

The weight of the metal felt less, and the metal rose into the air.

Across the lava field, he saw a girl standing on a stone using her hand to help lift the metal just like him.

"Hi!" She smiled. "I'm Seraph."

He was surprised but managed to let out, "I'm Alex."

0000

Hermione Diaz, had big puffy red hair and a pair of yellow and brown horns. She wore a yellow dress much like her mother's dress.

She was racing down the aisles of Quest Buy. It was the day of a big sale, and if she wanted to get everything, she wanted she'd have to go today. The whole place was a maze, and if she didn't know any better, she'd think the employees made it more confusing.

She liked doing her shopping this day to make sure she got gifts for all of her family and her friends.

She finished getting a new paint brush set for her grandfather and placed it into her shopping cart. She looked at the clock on the walls, "I gotta hurry."

The sale was only good for a few more minutes, and if she wasn't already checking out by the end, she'd have to pay full price. A lot of these things were super expensive.

She pushed down the aisle rushing towards the front of the store. But as her luck would have it, one of the wheels gave out and the cart collapsed to the floor.

"No! No!"

"Here, I'll help." A voice spoke and helped her pick up the items that spilled out.

"Thanks, mind helping me get to the front?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, no problem."

Together they moved the shopping cart to the front and to her relief they made it just in time to make the most of the sale.

Hermione sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"No problem,"

Hermione looked up to find a girl with horns like her's.

"My name is Seraph, and I'd like to talk."

0000

Dimensional claws tore space apart, and a dragon-cycle roared through the tear. Heptus Diaz was the rider, and the maker of the dimensional claws. It was just something he made for both travel and combat, but he didn't need them now. He just wanted to get away from his parents and take a ride.

He loved his parents, but when they were together, they just start making out. And he didn't need to see any of that.

He readied his dragon as he prepared for a ride across the beach.

He took off the claws and stored them away.

Heptus was a teen with a pair of horns and hair like living flames. He was a handsome young man, his dad told him he looked a like him when he was young, but buffer and the fire thing.

"Are those claws?"

Heptus jumped back to see a girl stepping out of a portal.

She smiled at him, "Hi, I'm Seraph, and we're sort of siblings."

Heptus stared, "I knew this day would come…. my mom always wanted a lot of kids but… Why didn't they tell me before you got this old?! I have my mirror on, you could have just called me mom?!"

Seraph stared in confusion wondering how his parents were in this timeline.

0000

Seleya Diaz was making her way to Butterfly castle to visit her friend Cassie.

She was a pretty happy teen; she looked a lot like her mother except her hair was a bit browner and she lacked her mother's horns. Though she often had a small flame above her head like her.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have horns.

"Help!"

Seleya ran to the source of the cry and found a girl whose horns had pierced the side of a tree and now looked like she was stuck.

There was portal there and from what she could tell the girl raced out of the portal and struck the tree before she could stop.

"Okay, I got you." Seleya moved behind the girl and grabbed her helping to pull her out.

This was by far the most embarrassing meeting Seraph had between any of her alternate siblings.

0000

Lilith Diaz wasn't sure what she expected when this girl showed up at the end of her school day.

The girl was almost a perfect spitting image to her mother, so much so that when Seraph showed up she wasn't sure that she wasn't talking to Hekapoo. The black leather jacket and the shorter dress Lilith wore did help to tell them apart.

Lilith was a little surprised how much this new girl looked like a younger version of her grandma.

They decided to stop and get smoothies and talk.

Seraph asked, "So, what do you think? Do you want to come along?"

Lilith smiled, "Sure, sounds like fun. I'd love to meet some alternate siblings."

0000

Turdina Diaz was a petite little power house. She kinda had to be, her parents died when she was very young, and she didn't have much in the ways of memories of them. She was raised by Omni and Rhombulus.

She had a pair of small curvy horns that always glowed. She always had on an orange wrap around cape. When she pulled the cape apart it flowed behind her and several eyes could be seen in the folds.

She's adorable, but she could be very scary when she wanted to be. Still, she was a very nice girl who talked easily to Seraph, and Seraph knew she had to do something.

A portal opened, but this time it wasn't a far off timeline. Seraph found her mother and father. "Hey."

"Hey kiddo." Hekapoo smiled, "I came to see if you wanted to go eat."

Hekapoo paused as she saw Turdina walked out behind Seraph. The girl looked on stunned. Hekapoo and Marco were both still alive in this dimension, and it was a little strange that Marco was physically a teen though, but they were there.

"Hi," Marco greeted her. "Are you a friend of-"

Marco didn't finish his sentence as he quickly found himself and Hekapoo pulled into a hug. Turdina held them close and held them tightly.

"Are you okay?" Hekapoo asked her.

Seraph gave them a small smile, "Ah, she just needs a hug, and I thought you two would be the best ones to give her one."

Marco didn't understand, but had already found himself giving this stranger a hug as was Hekapoo.

They weren't her parents, not really, but for a moment Turdina allowed herself to pretend and imagine this what it would have been like to get hugged by her parents. Warm tears flowed out of her eyes as she smiled to herself.

0000

Seraph's magic teacher didn't do a double take at the small army of marcapoo kids. He went back to polishing a golden gauntlet with glowing gems on it, "Is this a time travel thing or multiple universe thing or did your dad and mom" He looked at the kids' confused expressions, " …. when a man and a woman like each other a whole lot-"

"Universe thing!" Various kids yelled out, to his relief, he didn't want to explain that.

"Okay," Her tutor shook his head, "I'm not fond of multi-universe things. Of course, I usually get into fight with alternate me's, so… why are you all here? Are multiple universe colliding and destroying each other in incursions? Is there some sort of red sky crisis? Is it a dark force infection of multiple universes? Is the web of life and destiny falling apart?"

Seraph answered, "No."

"Good, I'm not in the mood deal with any of those again today. It's like two every summer, and I just don't have it in me to learn a new history right now."

All the kids turned to each other wondering what to make of him, in some of their universes their dad had met him in his trial and spoke highly about him. In others there were whispers and legends spoken about him. Also, there were often a lot of wanted posters looking for him.

He was the Curator of Secrets, Merlin, Keeper of Balance, and guy with far too many names.

His collection was pretty impressive, many of the kids looked around to see various strange and arcane items kept in museum quality cases.

"Okay, so what did you want to see me about?" The Curator continued putting the gauntlet in a case, "We don't have lessons planned today."

Seraph using her most innocent and sweetest voice, "Well, I saw this place called the Starco Citadel and thought it would be really cool if we had one of these citadels."

He gave her a deadpan stare, "So, you want me to build you a space station?"

"Well, can't you?"

"Of course I can, it doesn't mean I should. Citadels are huge problems. Plus those Starco's- that whole Butterfly family has been a big problem for me and- " He shook his head, "Okay, let's get back on point. I can understand wanting to have your own base, and your own place to hang out-"

"Yeah, isn't this place like your base?"

He blinked, "Well, yeah,"

"So shouldn't you let us have one too? So I can learn the same way you did?"

"… I applaud your attempt to manipulate me, but it's not going to work on me. I'm trickster, and you're not good enough to trick a trickster."

"Okay," Seraph shuffled through her pockets pulling out a chocolate bar. "I'll give you one of these."

"Seraph, you can't possibly think a chocolate bar is going to change my mind."

"Oh! How about if I add one of these?" Hermione pulled out a bag of hard candy.

Heptus pulled out some snacks from his bag, "Dad, gave me snacks."

"I got some snacks too." Alex pulled out some candy.

One by one the kids started to pull out snacks to bribe him.

With handfuls of snacks the Curator sighed, "I'm too easy with you. Okay, look if you want something like those Starco kid's have we will need to get Omni's help. If you can get him to agree, then I'll build it for you."

0000

The Curator starred on as he ate a gummy worm, "Really Omni?"

They had moved to the Plains of Time to meet Omni and well….

"Sure, I'll be glad to help all my little nieces and nephews."

The giant was giddy as his nieces and nephews hugged him and cuddled him.

Turdina smiled, "Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter the timeline, Uncle Omni is a big push over."

"So, you'll do it?" Seraph's eyes sparkled.

The Curator sighed, "Fine, I'll keep my word. I'm not making you a space station though. If anything goes wrong, I'd rather you guys not find yourself falling down to the nearest gravity well. I'll make you a base on the ground. The metaverse should be fine, right? It's an in-between space outside the universes so you should be able to get to it even with regular dimensional scissors. Just be careful and not slip into limbo or the Void or any of the Bleeds and you should be fine. Maybe try to put a dimensional well to yank you away from any mishaps with the Void."

Hermione looked him over as the curator started talking to himself, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Seraph shrugged, "He does this if you let him. I think he likes hearing himself think."

"Okay," The Curator spun on his heel, "I'll do it. But i got some conditions. First, you have to promise that if anything happens and you get over your head you get me or Omni to help. No hesitation."

Seraph gave him a nod.

"Second condition, you guys have to pull your own weight."

0000

The kids found themselves at Seraph's living room. Her Tutor gave them homework, but it was something they actually liked. They were working on a design for the base, along with a list for everything they wanted to have in the base.

Hermione, Alex, and Heptus were drawing out some basic designs for the Base exterior.

Melania, Seleya, and Lilith were doing their best to make detailed notes and list of everything they can think up.

All the kids were going nuts with the infinite possibilities that the Curator had allowed them.

His literal instructions were: 'Okay, whatever. Go nuts, I'll build'.

The kids had filled up whole sheets of paper with notes and scattered them amongst the group. They sat around the living room after they had ordered a few pizzas, just yelling whatever idea they came up with. Though they took occasional video games breaks, they were hard at work.

"A big room with a huge screen for watching movies and stuff!" Seraph suggested.

"Can we have a video game room too?" Kay asked.

Seleya smiled, "I'm putting it on the list."

The door to the house opened up and Angie Diaz walked in, "I'm home."

As she walked into the living room, she was greeted by several voices, "Hi grandma!"

Angie stopped in her tracks, she looked over the gathered group. It didn't take her long to realize who they were, they all had so much of her son in them and their mother. Her eyes were on the verge of tears, she already loved each and everyone of them.

"Let me make some snacks."

Angie hurried off to the kitchen, not willing to let a single one of her grandchildren go hungry. Also a sudden thought struck her, "MARCO! Do you have something you forgot to tell me?!"

0000

The Curator was looking over a several piles of papers and making notes of his own. He was having a doozy of a time reading some of their writing. Nearby in his workshop, the kids were following his own notes.

One of the things he told them to do was build something that would help maintain the building.

He asked them to build robots, well magical robots.

He had all the parts ready for them; they just had to put them together. A great deal of it involved shaping some magic metal and making them with the proper magical symbols and a few gems. They were the kids of Hekapoo, it was pretty easy work. They're making dozens pretty easily and having some fun. Seraph was making many in the shape of dragons.

Onyx poked at Seraph, "Look."

Heptus has decided to take a brake as he struggled to try and lift a very large hammer to the other's amusement.

The hammer was the hammer of Hephaestus, whose name was the inspiration to his own. Heptus felt a kinship to the blacksmith and wanted to swing it around. The problem was that it felt like he was trying to lift a mountain. Heptus huffed as he tried to budge it.

The Curator chuckled, "I told you, the hammer was made to weigh a lot on purpose, the enchantment only allows the spirit of it's creator to lift it like it nothing."

"Not going to stop trying." Heptus insisted.

"Do it! Do it!" Alex started to chant.

"Go Heptus!" Lilith added.

Curator chuckled to himself as he continued to work.

0000

At the small world in the metaverse somewhere below the Starco Citadel.

The kids stepped out of the portal dragging out the lifeless machines they made as the Curator carried off his tools to a spot right next to a small mountain ridge.

"Okay, this spot should be good." The Curator pushed a large metal gold and black box. "These mountains are filled with minerals and metals. A small mining system into the base should provide you guys with tons of material for your projects and enough for the base itself. There is an underground river running here so that can provide you guys with all the water your need, also added a recycling system just in case. Omni is bringing the last component and… I think we're pretty much set."

Seraph settled down eagerly.

"What's he doing?" Onyx asked her.

"Not sure, but it's usually a pretty impressive show. He's very showy."

He was wearing a long blue coat, and he jumped on the box. He let the coat waft behind him and a staff that held a shimmering blue crystal plopped out along with the large hammer.

He raised his hands and the hammer and staff went into them.

"Come on!" Heptus protested.

The Curator and former Blacksmith god smirked as he readied himself. He took a deep breath, "Let's start, Activate!"

The box began to buzz and collapsed into the ground as it was turning into liquid.

"First step, expand and take material."

The liquid metal poured into the ground as it spread around him.

"Is it growing?" Alex asked as it looked like the puddle was getting larger, larger than the initial box.

"Okay, stage two: Using the material." Curator said to himself as he started to twirl his items. "And up."

The liquid metal jumped into the air and started to swirl around him. Like a conductor he began to move his arms around seemingly swirling it all around him. His motions were wild and chaotic as the flying rivers of metal stuck themselves into the ground and grew taking solid strange shapes.

The ground shook. The air spinning all around him as the mountains started to dissolve as material was absorbed into the metal. Tendrils reached out grabbing the crates the Curator brought with him and absorbing them to the structure.

The Curator poured magic into the metal willing it to shape with the machines fine tuning it, he closed his eyes picturing every detail and notes.

"Salagadoola mechichika boola. Biddi-bobbidi-boo~" He was also singing to himself, "Put them together and what have you got? Biddi-bobbidi-boo~" He was really off tune, "It'll do magic, believe it or not~"

A half dome began to form as Omni showed up in the sky his hands closed together. "Looks like I'm right on time." He shoved his hands into the half dome and pulled them out.

He pulled out his hands quickly as the dome finished forming.

Lightning crackled off the dome as it grew large horns and a huge flame erupted from out of the top. A large jagged mouth formed in front along with a pair of slanted eyes all which were filled with a wall of lava. The base taking shape turned into a gold color.

A doorway formed into the mouth, and a pathway formed from it to where the kids stood. Now a large base, nestled into the mountain, stood before them.

The Curator stepped out and walked towards the stunned kids.

He cracked his neck feeling all the magic he just used drain from him.

Seraph clapped, being the only one who had some idea of what her teacher could make.

"Did you build a base in five minutes?" Melania yelled.

"If you don't count the designing part, yeah." Curator shrugged, "Just a bit of nanotech, some magic, and mixed together you can build whatever you have in mind ultra quick. The real trick is having all the details and information run through your mind and not go insane. Ha!" He looked over at the robots, "Okay, now it's time for them. To activate them, I need you guys to share a bit of your magic."

The kids did so. By sharing a tiny bit of magic, the robots came to life and now some gems glowed or small balls of fire came to life over them.

The curator held out a digital tablet and opened a file, "Okay," He held his hand and waved it around, "Bind their minds and forms to the commands I store."

The machine came to life and ran inside the base.

"What was that?" Kay asked,

"I just gave them their programing. They have a simple AI, mostly to take care of you guys and the base itself. There is a lot to get set up. Let's go in."

0000

The kids followed along with Omni now a cloud of mist.

"Okay, the outer shell of the base is made of smart metal. It's radiation resistant and strong enough to take a hit of an atomic bomb. Also if you do manage to damage it, it will go back into its proper shape in time. Part of the nano structure will be active to do some maintenance and just grow more rooms as needed."

"Wait what?" Seleya asked "Grow rooms?"

"Yeah, if you ever have more ideas let me know, and I'll have it grow them. The mines I've built into the mountain will help provide material for it. The internal space itself is dimensionally transcendental."

"He means it bigger on the inside." Omni pointed out.

"Yup, so there will always be enough room. Your rooms are all here with your basic stuff, the robots will help you guys customize them when your ready. For now, I managed to get everything you wanted in here." He pulled out a sheet of paper, "Okay, let's see. The movie theater is set up with projector ready to play anything from beta tapes and shadow puppets to whatever format they can invent and is ready on the third floor. The park is on the fourth floor, but give it sometime, the plants have just been planted so let them settled first. Heptus and Kay, you guys wanted a dragon-cycle race track, right? That's on the second floor."

"Yes!" Both boys cheered.

"There are pools with both water and lava at the north side of the first floor, give them time to fill up. The spa should be up and running shortly next to that."

Onyx and Lilith smiled at one another.

"The Dojo is ready for martial arts and sword fighting spars and is at the East end."

Melania and Seleya traded high fives.

"The observatory is right out back. There is microwave up there for popcorn, don't have it on while the telescope is on."

Hermione smiled eager to try it out.

The Curator listed room after room to their delight; it didn't seem like he missed a thing.

"The nap room is next to the bounce room. And finally, the live stage theater."

Melania asked, "Why did you want a stage?"

Seraph smiled, "Me and Heptus are planning on starting a band."

A pillar of flames shot through the very center of the building and a staircase lead down and below it. The Curator lead them down towards the subfloor where the source of the flames was found.

"And finally, a forge like you all requested."

It was very much like there mother's forge, but at the very center sat a white ball of light.

"In it is heart is a White Dwarf Star," Omni explained, "Well, a mini one, it took me a while to find one no one was using. But it should do the trick for heating up anything you need."

The Curator added, "It's also the power source for everything here. And I think that's about it. Have fun!" He turned around to leave, "I'm going to take a nap!"

Seraph ran up and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much!"

He smiled, "Fine, just work hard during our next lesson."

"I'd like a hug." Omni asked meekly.

"Coming right up!" Seraph clomped him.

0000

Hermione was painting one of the walls, making a portrait of the building of the Base. There were so many plain walls that they started to paint them. There was one wall near the entrance they had taken to painting the faces of every new marcapoo kid that joined.

Nearby, Seraph was taking a turn to show some new kids around, mostly one of the robots was guiding them while she told them about the place.

Every once in a while, a computer tied into one of Omni's crystals showed them a new Marcapoo kid, and they'd send them an invite. Slowly their numbers were growing.

Robots were hanging around cleaning some trash, an eagle robot flew over head guarding all of them, and there a few ball robots in the kitchen making them all snacks. The more kids there were, the more robots that were created, and they tended to look different.

Seraph was explaining things, "There are a few things we always have to do when you first come here. Make some of the robots, it helps spread the new workload. You also have to pick a room and get a map. I'm not sure, but I think some of the rooms move around. Also, I like to pull a pranks on Lizzie at the Starco Citadel since she inspired this place. My friend Raven, from the Janco Hideout, says they love it when we do that and the videos she takes always get a lot of hits."

Nearby a portal opened as Kay lead along some of the Jarco kids from their asteroid. The base made it a point to help bring down the Jarco kids after they saw a few floating away from their asteroid.

Seraph kept going on with her tour; there were lots of kids for the newcomers to meet and lots left to do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey, so wanted to write up a short story about the founding of the Markapoo base and here you go. I wrote it up and added the first few** marcapoo **kids I saw on** tumblr **. So let's just go over a few notes here. So check them out on** tumblr **.**

 **The** svtfoe **is an idea from** moringmark

 **The actual Marcapoo base is zaicomaster14**

 **Seraph's** intial **design is from** moringmark **while I came up with a few changes, name and** back story **.**

 **Kay is the creation of turquoisegirl35**

 **Onyx is created by** shuinxxii

 **Melania is created by** aweirdlatina

 **Alex is created by** broccoliude

 **Hermione is made by** marisushii

Heptus **is created by** kyotemeru **-arts**

 **Seleya was created by** ksenakot

 **Lilith is created by** malandraparodiaz

Turdina **is created by** maiky **-mom**


End file.
